Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for enhancing the content viewing experience of users. Many third party content providers provide applications for enabling users to access and execute content such as video on demand from their user devices. Timely delivery of the content to the user devices depends on the condition of the service provider network (e.g., the amount of congestion) as well as priority assigned to the content for delivery over the network. Unfortunately, third party content provider systems are not well integrated with service provider networks; consequently, delivery of content (e.g., video) may lack prioritization.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for more integration among content systems and service provider infrastructure to provide effective prioritization of third party video content.